Late
by DenasiaIchigo
Summary: Lizy wakes up like she does every other day, but there's something different about today. What time is it? (LizyxMoroi one-shot with MikanxShikon on the side and a sliver of MarinaxIan)


I woke up in my room, feeling better and as if I had a lot of energy than yesterday from the big fight in the guild. I was still a little sleepy as I stood up, but it wore off as I woke up more and more. I woke up Mikan on my way to the bathroom to get ready to head to the guild. She quickly stretched and walked across the room to get out her dress and bows. Today, the guild was holding a party to celebrate the creation of Fairy Tail. Man, this was going to be such an amazing and crazy party.

There were rumors that when this date was celebrated, the guild and its members went out of control even worse than usual. Just about everyone drank, and drank _a lot_. The past few years were even crazier since Master Mavis was here to celebrate it with us. She just added fun to an already enjoyable celebration.

I was in the process of brushing the knots out of my bright orange locks when I heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ I wondered to myself. I walked to my front door, and Mikan walked towards it with me, standing by my legs. I open the door to find Moroi standing there with Shikon on his right shoulder. I was surprised that he was here, let alone in Fairy Hills. You had to get permission from Erza or the landlady to get in. I found myslef wondering how he got permission from one of them. Shikon greeted me and Mikan, and we did the same in return. When Moroi saw me, he seemed to be relieved about something. It made me really nervous.

"What's wrong, Moro?" I asked him.

He looked back at me, having sighed just a moment before. He looked startled for a quick second, but his expression quickly turned soft.

"Everyone's been worried about you. You always get to the guild pretty early, but when you didn't arrive, people started to get worried. Marina was sulking, Ian was trying to console her, Fey was wide awake, and Rosalyn was shaking. They seemed to be thinking of the worst case scenarios." he put his left hand behind, as if he were scratching his head. I giggled, thinking about all of the people that were worried about me.

"Yeah," Shikon agreed. "I was worried too." He blushed, but I knew he mainly worried about Mikan. I grinned at the Exceed and his crush on my own Exceed. "Moroi was really worried too." Shikon added, nudging Moroi's head. Moroi seemed a little shy for a moment, his cheeks gaining a light pink tint. Shikon started laughing at his friend, making him even more embarrassed.

I suddenly found myself wondering what the time was. Moroi said I was later than usual, and I remembered that I didn't check what time it was when I got out of bed this morning.

"Moro," I started, his head moving back towards me, looking at me instead of scolding Shikon for some reason unknown to me, "what time is it?

He looked up in thought, shoving his hands into his pockets in the process. Moroi didn't seem to know and neither did Shikon. While they stood there, I walked back into my bedroom to look at the clock that sat on my nightstand. The clock read 11:24. Wait, after eleven! I never sleep that late. I rushed around my room, hurrying to grab my clothes. I suddenly remembered that Moroi was here. In my haste to grab clothes, he had stepped inside and closed the front door, and Shikon seeming to have followed Mikan into my room to wait for me to finish getting ready. I was quickly embarrassed since my shirt was half off, showing off my stomache and a little of my bra. My cheeks were getting very warm and red.

I pushed my shirt down ran into the bathroom as fast as I could, locking the door as soon as I entered the small room. I looked into the mirror and saw that my cheeks were still painted a dark shade of red. My dark purple orbs were wide from the revelation that I had basically started stripping in front of Moroi. I began to get ready, not wanting to make any of them to wait for me too long.

* * *

Once I had finished getting dressed and putting up my hair, I had exited the bathroom to find Moroi looking through one of the albums I had on my bookshelf. I realized which one he had, and it made me want to die right then and there. It was the album I had dedicated to the pictures of myself, Moroi, both of us, or us with other people. On the page that Moroi was currently on, there was a picture of Moroi sitting at the bar, talking to Chi; me and Moroi making a surprise cake for Marina's birthday; me talking with Rue, Deva, and Kit; and me and Moroi laying next to each other on the guild floor, having fallen asleep. Reedus had drawn all of them for me, but it just embarrassed me to see Moroi looking through it.

He looked up after a moment, suddenly noticing my presence. He got flustered and immediately put the album back in its place on my shelf. His stature suddenly turned to his stiff, cold stature, which meant that he was nervous. I chuckled. At least I wasn't the only one.

I walked towards him and put my left hand onto his left shoulder. "It's fine, Moro. I don't care if you were looking through old albums." I smiled and chuckled to myself.

His stiff stature dropped, and Moroi became his usual laid back self. "Thanks, Liz." he told me with his sweet smile on his face. Moroi was just so cute.

I found myself leaning forward a little, leaving only a few inches between our faces. My face lit up with my face so close to his. Moroi didn't pull away and strangely, neither did I. I was surprised when he closed the space between us, placing his lips not too softly on my own. I closed my eyes not too soon after, getting over the initial shock. I brought my arms up to wrap around his shoulders, and his moved to wrap around my waist. It was amazing. He was gentle with me, not pushing too hard and not being too pushy. While my arms were around his neck, my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, it being surprisingly soft. All of my feelings were coming out at once and so were his.

I heard chuckles and giggling from across the room all of a sudden. Moroi and I broke apart and looked towards the new sounds. Mikan and Shikon were standing outside of my bedroom, looking at us and laughing. I felt my cheeks get suddenly warmer, and my instincts made me hide my face in Moroi's chest. He jumped, seemingly shocked.

"You guys liiiiiiiiike each other," they teased together, quoting Happy.

I looked back at them and remarked, "You guys do too." Mikan suddenly lost her grin and became shy. Shikon started to rub the back of his head, embarrassed. It seemed as if they already knew that. I smiled, happy for them.

I brought my gaze over to Moroi and smiled again. He smiled sincerely back at me. "Don't you think that we should get to the guild? Wouldn't want people to get worried about you, too." I giggled.

"Let's go then," Moroi responded, moving his hands from my waist. I moved my arms away from his shoulders, but Moroi quickly grabbed a hold of my hand.

We left for the guild, and I silently thanked the world for making me late to the guild that day.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail! Sorry... Had to say that real quick...**

**Okay! I just wanted to write a fluffy LizyxMoroi fanfic. Sorry that the end is kind of rushed ^^; I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff :) R&R please :D**


End file.
